Você Sabe Que Me Ama
by Madame Baggio
Summary: Último ano em Hogwarts, é hora de soltar a franga! Pelo menos foi o que Lily prometeu as amigas. Chega de ser santinha. Agora entre amigas loucas, romances, friendzone e um grupo de meninos de fazer o coração disparar, Lily não tem como ficar entendiada! LilyXJames
1. Capítulo 1

**N/A: 3 meses depois... Aqui estamos como prometido! Com uma fanfic novinha em folha!**

**Muito obrigada a todos pela paciência e por não terem me abandonado! Agora que eu esotu de volta estou com cronogramas para atualizar tudo. Acompanhem pelo menu blog e pela página no face!**

**Para essa fanfic eu resolvi trabalhar com uma Lily menos certinha, um pouquinho mais saída! hahaha E com amigas quase Damas de tão terríveis! hahaha Os meninos não vão deixar por menos e todas poderemos nos divertir com um Sirius na friendzone! kkkkk**

**Let's have fun!**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Lily Evans tinha que admitir uma coisa: não havia nada como King Cross no dia primeiro de setembro. A excitação era palpável e a expectativa cobria o ar todo, com famílias despedindo-se de seus filhos e amigos se reencontrando. O ar era mágico, tanto quanto em Hogwarts.

A ruiva sentia o coração batendo enlouquecidamente com a simples ideia de voltar para o castelo, e não só porque sentia falta da magia do lugar, mas porque esse era seu último ano e finalmente alcançara seu maior objetivo: era Monitora-Chefe.

Merlin, ralara tanto ao longo dos anos para ter esse cargo... E ainda havia um porém: James Potter, o Monitor-Chefe. Ficou furiosa ao saber que, apesar de todos os problemas, planos imbecis e brincadeiras cretinas, ele ganhara o cargo.

Uma de suas melhores amigas, Verona Winter, era amiga de Sirius, que por sua vez, era melhor amigo de James. Quando Potter recebeu a carta com o distintivo Sirius mandou uma carta para Verona e Verona foi visitar Lily com uma panela de brigadeiro.

A ruiva ficava agradecida pela paciência da amiga. E os tímpanos resistentes.

Mas tudo bem, ela tinha superado. Não estava mais preocupada com isso. Decidira tentar superar seus problemas com James esse ano, afinal iriam ter que trabalhar muito juntos. Claro que para chegar a essa conclusão foi necessário muito apoio de suas amigas.

No momento que ouviu a notícia decidiu que estava na hora de aproveitar a vida. Então foi o que fez. Se James podia zoar a escola inteira e manter a posição e o respeito que vinha com ela, Lily também podia.

Hogwarts nunca esteve tão pouco preparada para um evento...

Lily estava de saco cheio de ser considerada a santa de Hogwarts. Só porque era uma boa aluna e estudiosa não queria dizer que era perfeita, certinha ou chata. E odiava quando as pessoas assumiam coisas.

A ruiva passou seis anos em Hogwarts com as pessoas acreditando nessas coisas e agora já estava cansada. Não bastava ser amiga das meninas mais loucas da escola. Todo mundo assumia que ela era a estranha do grupo, a que mantinha as outras na linha. Poucas pessoas no castelo conseguiam entender o que uma garota como Lily Evans fazia andando com Agnessa Fox e Verona Winter, os dois furacões Grifinórios, além de Celina Finnigan e Iolanta Magnus, a dupla 2200 volts. Porém eles só não entendiam porque viam Lily como uma santa, pois se a vissem com as outras viam iriam entender perfeitamente.

Sempre se comportou porque achou que era necessário, afinal estavam ali para estudar, não para causar. Quando tornou-se monitora levou sua função muito a sério, porque era sério! Era a única razão pela qual era tão bem comportada, pelo menos na frente dos outros.

Mas esse ano...

OK, chega de pensar nisso.

-LILY!

Antes que a ruiva tivesse tempo para virar-se foi atacada por alguma força monumental, que quase derrubou-a no chão. Quando recuperou o equilíbrio Lily percebeu que era apenas Iolanta Magnus e seus 1,59 de altura.

-Oi, Ioiô. –Lily falou abraçando a amiga.

-Oi, Lily! –a pequena falou com um sorriso enorme –Que saudades de você! Como foram suas férias? Você já viu as outras? Parabéns por ser Monitora-Chefe!

Lily, que já estava acostumada a velocidade com a qual Iolanta falava, apenas respirou fundo antes de responder.

-Eu estava com saudades também. Minhas férias foram ótimas, obrigada. E as suas? Não vi ninguém ainda. Obrigada, estou feliz de ter conseguido.

Iolanta deu um sorriso sem graça.

-Eu disparei a falar de novo, né? –ela falou corando levemente, o que fez Lily rir.

-Sim, mas é parte do seu charme.

-Falem, piriguetes.

Lily revirou os olhos, mas Iolanta riu quando Verona Winter se aproximou.

Era quase engraçado ver Verona e Iolanta lado a lado, tamanha era a diferença entre as duas. Iolanta era uma boneca com pele de porcelana, bochechas rosadas e olhos incrivelmente azuis. Era toda delicada de corpo e vestia-se como uma princesa, seu cabelo castanho sempre bem arrumado. Já Verona era chamada de Furacão Grifinório por um motivo muito especifico: quase 1,70 de curvas voluptuosas, pele bronzeada, olhos verdes e lábios fartos. Não tinha um pingo de vergonha e era admiradora declarada do sexo masculino.

-Oi, Vê! –Iolanta falou animada –Eu senti saudades! Como foi a viagem com seu pai? Gostou da Grécia? Falou com o Black esses meses? Já sabia que a Lily é monitora-chefe?

Verona revirou os olhos.

-Merlin, amado. Calma lá, corisco.–a morena falou –É muito cedo pra tantas palavras.

-Perdeu hora de novo? –Lily adivinhou. Verona adorava dormir e quase sempre se atrasava para coisas que envolvessem ela acordando cedo. Inclusive aulas.

-Foi. –ela resmungou.

-Dá pra ver pela cara de bagaço, colega.

Lily bufou, porque se tinha uma coisa que Verona não tinha nunca era cara de bagaço, a maldita sempre estava linda.

-Isso é inveja, Fox, e é muito triste. –Verona informou à garota que se aproximava.

Agnessa Fox era, sem sombra de dúvidas, a menina mais desejada de Hogwarts, mesmo sendo considerada a Princesa de Gelo da Grifinória por várias pessoas. Extremamente bonita, de forma diferente de Verona, era loira e alta como uma modelo, seus olhos azuis gelo sempre atentos. Além de ser podre de rica e se vestir bem pra cacete, é claro. Aliás, a única razão para ela não estar na Sonserina era o fato de ser nascida trouxa, porque do contrário...

-Por favor, né. –Agnessa revirou os olhos –Eu não tenho inveja de ninguém, o mundo tem inveja de mim.

Verona riu e abraçou a outra.

-Causou muito caos nessas férias? –quis saber.

-Não mais que o normal. –Agnessa respondeu –Cadê a Celina?

-Nem imagino. –Lily falou –Eu acabei de chegar também...

-É melhor procurarmos então. –Verona falou –Sabe Merlin no que ela se enfiou.

As meninas andaram um pouco pela plataforma até avistarem a cabeleira ruiva de Celina.

-Ela tá mesmo cercada de primeiranistas? –Iolanta perguntou em choque.

-Pobres crianças. –Verona suspirou enquanto se aproximavam.

Realmente, lá estava Celina Finnigan, a última delas, cercada por um grupo de primeiranistas que parecia ouvir avidamente o que ela dizia.

-Mágica é força vital de todo ser humano. –ela falava com sua voz calma –Todos nós a temos dentro de nós, mas precisamos olhar a fundo, entender as verdades do universo, para aceita-la e deixa-la fluir.

-Cara, que viagem. –Verona falou.

Celina era a última integrante do quinteto, seu cabelo ruivo e longo era mais puxado para o loiro, enquanto o de Lily era para o vermelho. Tinha os olhos azuis acinzentados e vinha no mesmo tamanho mini que Iolanta. Sempre usava algum acessório curioso, o do dia era um gigantesco brinco de pena azul turquesa, que pendia de sua orelha esquerda.

-A gente devia abrir uma igreja para ela. –Agnessa falou –Universal do Reino de Merlin.

-Você esqueceu? –Iolanta falou, com reprovação falsa –Espiritualidade não tem nada a ver com religião e igreja. –falou, citando a frase preferida de Celina.

As outras apenas riram suavemente.

-Agora entrem no trem. –Celina falou para as crianças –A jornada espiritual mágica de vocês começa agora.

As crianças acenaram e entraram no trem parecendo mistificadas.

-Oi, meninas! –Celina falou animada ao ver as outras.

-Não ta cedo pra catequizar a molecada? –Agnessa perguntou, depois que todas terminaram de se abraçar.

-Eu não estou catequizando! –Celina falou escandalizada –Eu estou sugerindo que eles abram a mente para...

-A possibilidade de que magia é mais do que um conceito exclusivo para bruxos. –as outras quatro repetiram.

Celina sorriu sem um pingo de vergonha.

-Vamos embarcar? –Lily sugeriu.

-Vamos. –Verona falou –Eu quero sentar e dormir e acordar em Hogwarts.

As cinco meninas entraram no trem e saíram em busca de uma cabine.

-É verdade que a Lily vai soltar a franga esse ano? –Celina soltou de repente, fazendo as outras rirem.

* * *

**N/A: Ai está! Não esqueçam de dizer o que acharam! B-jão**


	2. Capítulo 2

**N/A: Olá para todos! Muito obrigada pelos reviews que eu recebi com tão pouco publicado e as pessoas que já colocaram a fic nos seu following! O voto de confiança de vocês é sempre essencial!**

**Espero que vocês curtam esse capítulo que traz que nós amamos tanto: Os Marotos!**

**Para quem anda perguntando teremos post do capítulo das Damas em breve, além de MIB 2 e uma one-shot bem especial! Aguardem!**

**XxX**

**Capítulo 2**

Embora não pudessem ser mais diferentes, as cinco garotas eram grandes amigas. Conheceram-se no Expresso em seu primeiro ano e estiveram juntas desde então, passando por toda aquela loucura da adolescência até se tornarem o quinteto mais popular de Hogwarts. Embora Lily desconfiasse que grande parte dessa popularidade viesse do tamanho dos peitos de Verona.

Iolanta vinha de uma família sangue-puro cheia de dinheiro, enquanto Verona era mestiça, Celina e Agnessa eram nascidas trouxas como Lily, mas a união delas não era baseada em status de sangue ou dinheiro, todas eram amigas apesar dos pesares. E apesar de Agnessa ser uma maldita a maior parte do tempo...

As quatro ficaram absurdamente felizes com a decisão de Lily de "soltar a franga", como Celina dissera, e parar de se fazer de pura, de modo que embarcaram totalmente na transformação da amiga. Embora não fosse realmente uma transformação, mais uma "saída do armário".

Lily tinha esse lado secreto nas férias, onde aprontava, namorava, como a maioria dos adolescentes. Aliás, a ruiva tinha uma predileção por saias e shorts curtos que faria qualquer colega de Hogwarts cair para trás de choque. E talvez amor também...

As amigas sempre insistiram que ela mostrasse esse lado em Hogwarts também e relaxasse um pouco, mas a ruiva sempre insistiu que havia hora para brincar e hora para trabalhar. A escola não era lugar de brincadeira.

Finalmente ela vira que não era bem assim...

-E ai? Já viu o Potter? –Agnessa quis saber.

Lily suspirou.

-Ainda não. Mas já já eu tenho que ir para o vagão dos monitores e espero que ele esteja lá. –ela falou duvidosa.

-O que nós combinamos, Lily Evans? –Verona falou estreitando os olhos.

-Eu sei, eu sei. –Lily levantou as mãos em rendição –Eu prometi dar um chance ao Potter e eu vou. Eu só tenho minhas dúvidas de que...

-Lily! –as outras quatro chamaram em aviso.

-Ta bom! –ela se rendeu –Eu vou mais cedo para preparar a reunião. Você vem, Io?

-Não. Falta quase meia hora pra começar. –ela falou como se Lily fosse louca –O que você vai fazer lá?

-Preparar a reunião. –Lily repetiu irônica.

-Você não ia soltar a franga? –Celina perguntou.

-Nem por isso eu vou deixar de ser responsável. –a ruiva rebateu –Bom, vejo vocês depois.

A ruiva saiu da cabine, deixando as outras sozinhas.

-Ok, agora que ela se foi... –Celina virou-se para Verona –Desembucha. Por que você está insistindo tanto para ela dar uma chance ao Potter?

-Tirando o fato de que eu sempre achei que os dois deviam parar de frescura e se pegar logo? –a morena falou irônica.

-É. –as outras confirmaram.

-Sirius falou que o James ficou super chocado quando descobriu que ia ser Monitor-Chefe, mas quando ele entendeu que isso queria dizer tempo extra com a Lily, James teve uma ideia. Ele vai tentar agir diferente, mostrar aquele lado dele que sempre foge quando a Lily está por perto. –ela falou com um sorriso –Ele quer ter uma chance, mas para o James mostrar o cara incrível que ele é...

-A Lily precisa dar uma chance para ele. –Agnessa completou pensativa –Faz sentido. Por isso você está tão dedicada!

-Sim. Já ta na hora desses dois caírem na cama e nos deixarem em paz. –Verona declarou.

Iolanta revirou os olhos.

-Por que com você tudo é na base do sexo? E se os dois forem apaixonados e destinados a um felizes para sempre? –perguntou.

-Daí já é problema deles, não meu. –foi a resposta da outra.

XxX

Lily andou pelo corredor do trem tendo uma conversa mental muito séria consigo mesma. Tinha prometido a Verona que daria uma chance a Potter de mostrar que não era um completo imbecil, mas era difícil alterar anos de implicância e pré-conceitos. Esperava que com uma nova responsabilidade ele fosse agir pelo menos um pouco mais maduramente.

Talvez fosse pedir demais.

Respirou fundo antes de entrar na cabine onde os monitores tinham encontros no trem, embora tivesse certeza de que seria a primeira a estar lá. Como Iolanta tinha dito ainda faltava meia hora para a reunião.

Para sua surpresa, ao abrir a porta, deu de cara com James Potter.

-Lily! –ele parecia tão chocado de vê-la quanto ela a ele.

Era completamente injusto o quanto Potter crescera durante o verão. Ele sempre fora alto, mas agora estava ficando ridículo. De uma forma bem... Não, ela não estava pensando nisso. A pele dele estava dourada, como se tivesse passado muito tempo ao sol, mas o cabelo continuava a mesma bagunça de sempre. E ele parecia... Ansioso.

-Potter. –ela falou, mas parou, já que não sabia exatamente o que falar para ele.

Era curioso ver James Potter, O James Potter, daquela forma. Ele parecia não saber o que dizer, seus olhos indo do chão para ela e então voltando, sua boca abrindo, mas nenhuma palavra saindo. Lily estava quase falando alguma coisa, _qualquer coisa_, para quebrar o silêncio quando ele finalmente criou coragem.

-Eu sei que você deve estar puta da vida por eu ser o Monitor-Chefe. Eu entendo, de verdade. Eu mesmo ainda não acredito que Dumbledore meu deu o cargo. Meu pai disse que subornou ele com pop-tarts, mas é mentira. Pelo menos eu acho que é... De qualquer jeito eu prometo levar o cargo a sério, Lily. Vou dar o meu melhor e eu queria que você visse isso. Que me desse uma chance que eu sei que não mereço, por ter sido um babaca arrogante por tanto tempo. Eu quero que a gente se dê bem esse ano, comece do zero, sejamos amigos, que... Bom, enfim. Eu sei que é pedir demais, mas... Tem como?

Lily piscou duas vezes. Ele mal tinha respirado para dar esse discurso, o que fez a ruiva pensar que talvez tivesse sido planejado cuidadosamente.

-Certo. –ela falou simplesmente.

O queixo de James desabou.

-Fácil assim? –ele perguntou em choque.

-É. –ela deu de ombros.

James pareceu ainda mais confuso, como se quisesse falar algo mais e não soubesse exatamente como.

-Bom, então... Eu acho que é isso né? –falou sem graça. Lily nunca tinha visto o líder dos Marotos parecendo tão desconfortável –Eu espero que a gente trabalhe bem esse ano. –ofereceu.

Lily se viu sorrindo para ele.

-Eu também.

XxX

Merlin amado! O que tinha acontecido com a Lily Evans que James conhecia e idolatrava? Ta, isso tinha soado meio patético, mas vá lá... Enfim!

Já tinha quase caído para trás quando ela entrou na cabine, mais linda do que ele se lembrava. Tinha algo de diferente nela, parecia mais produzida de certa forma, embora ele não soubesse dizer exatamente o que estava diferente.

E ela estava sorrindo! Para ele! E falando que podiam ser amigos e sorrindo e aceitando que ele podia ser um ser-humano descente...

James parou por um minuto refletindo na possibilidade de ser Sirius e uma dose de poção polissuco. Não seria a primeira vez.

É, já tinha acontecido. Era um episódio que ele preferia não lembrar, embora envolvesse "Lily" de minissaia. A primeira pista que teve de que algo não estava certo foi dita "Lily" se jogar no colo dele dizendo "Me possua". Quando você para e pensa que aquele era na verdade o melhor amigo dele... Bom, perturbador nem começa a descrever a coisa toda.

Mas não podia ser Sirius, porque Sirius estava xavecando um compartimento cheio de quintanistas e provavelmente se dando bem. O que só deixava o óbvio...

-Eu... –ele limpou a garganta –Não tenho certeza do que fazer. –admitiu sem graça –Nunca fui monitor. O Remus falou que esse primeiro encontro é bem simples e que depois podia me dar uma ajuda para os próximos...

-É bem simples mesmo. –Lily concordou –É mais para vermos quem são os monitores e lembra-los de serem responsáveis. Você já é capitão do time de quadribol há dois anos, Potter. Não é muito diferente de coordenar monitores.

Uau. Ela estava falando de quadribol como se fosse alguma coisa relativamente útil. Se ele já não fosse apaixonado por ela antes estaria perdido agora.

-Certo. Que bom que estamos os dois aqui mais cedo. –ele falou por fim –Assim você pode me ajudar um pouco? –era para ser uma afirmação, mas acabou virando uma pergunta.

-Uma boa ideia. –Lily cedeu –Na verdade tudo é bem simples...

E era mesmo. Os dois passaram quinze minutos falando sobre o que deveria acontecer nesse primeiro encontro: Lufos animados demais, Sonserinos sendo babacas, Corvinais sendo arrogantes e Grifinórios causando caos. James nunca imaginara que monitores fossem tão sem noção.

O tempo todo que ficaram conversando, James ficou só esperando o momento em que ia dizer alguma coisa estúpida ou fazer alguma brincadeira que Lily ia levar para o lado errado e tudo ia dar errado. Por incrível que pareça, nada disso aconteceu e os minutos voaram enquanto eles conversavam.

-Eu tenho boas notícias para você. –ele falou sorrindo –Você vai ter o dormitório VIP todo para você essa noite.

-Por que? –ela perguntou confusa.

-Primeiro dia de volta a Hogwarts é dia de campeonato de pôquer entre os grifinórios do nosso ano. –ele falou –A gente tem um desde o terceiro ano. Eu achei que seria mais fácil ficar no dormitório com os meninos.

-O Black não tentou te convencer a fazer no nosso dormitório? –ela perguntou incrédula.

-Claro que ele tentou. –James revirou os olhos –Mas eu achei que você não ia ficar nada feliz de voltar para sua primeira noite e achar 10 caras jogando pôquer na sala comunal.

-Que bom que você sabe. –ela riu –Mas eu também não vou dormir la. Eu e as meninas sempre recontamos nossas férias no primeiro dia.

-Isso quer dizer que a gente pode... –James começou esperançoso.

-Nem pense nisso, Potter.

-Você é má, Lily. –ele falou dramático, o que arrancou um sorriso dela.

-Eu faço o que posso. Espero que você esteja preparado, porque eles estão chegando.

XxX

-Eu nunca imaginei que monitores fossem tão terríveis! –James falou dramático –Todos cheios de manias e frescuras e chatices... Foi mal, Aluado.

O rapaz apenas deu de ombros e fez um gesto para James prosseguir.

-Eles todos têm uma opinião a respeito de _tudo_. –o maroto continuou –E não se contentam em guarda-la para si. Se a Lily não estivesse lá eu acho que teria azarado todos e pro inferno com ser responsável.

-TRUCO! –Peter Pettigrew gritou de repente.

Peter era, entre os quatro marotos, o mais baixo, tinha os cabelos loiros escuros cacheados e seu rosto ainda era levemente arredondado, como se ele ainda não tivesse saído da infância.

-Nós estamos jogando pôquer, Peter. –Remus falou de forma paciente.

-Oh... –Peter pareceu sinceramente surpreso pela notícia, então analisou suas cartas –Nesse caso... Royal flush.

Gemidos de frustração foram ouvidos por todos os lados.

-De novo, Peter? Não é possível! –Sirius Black reclamou.

Sirius era, além de o melhor amigo de James e batedor do time de quadribol, um cachorro sem vergonha. Meio que literalmente. Era o mais alto dos marotos, além de ter um corpo musculoso, bem comum entre batedores. Seus olhos eram cinza e seu cabelo negro estava começando a ficar comprido, já formando cachos.

-O Peter sempre ganha de todo mundo achando que a gente ta jogando outro jogo. Imagina o que ia acontecer se ele soubesse desde o começo que estava jogando pôquer. –Remus Lupin falou rindo.

Remus, o quarto e último Maroto, era o mais calmo entre todos. Super responsável, era monitor desde seu quinto ano. Tinha os cabelos cor de areia bem curtos e os olhos cor de mel mais doces da escola.

-E como estava nosso cara amigo Diggory? –Frank Longbottom perguntou, redistribuindo as cartas.

Frank, com sua calma e paciência era um maroto honorário.

-Continua um babaca. –James declarou.

Remus revirou os olhos.

-Eu duvido que a opinião dele sobre vocês seja diferente.

-Remus! –Sirius chamou escandalizado –De que lado você está?

-O da verdade.

-TRUCO!

**XxX**

**N/A: Reviews, por favor!**

**B-jão**


	3. Capítulo 3

**N/A: Olá! Muito obrigada por todo os reviews que eu ando recebendo. Eu to me divertindo horrores escrevendo, embora eu saiba que estou demorando pra postar... (shame on me)**

**Talvez vocês ja tenham percebido que as Damas 2 sumiram do meu perfil. Não foi por vontade minha. Os imbecis desse site deletaram ela sem explicação alguma. Vou respostar em breve. Agradeço a compreensão.**

**Vamos ao que interessa né! Resolvi judiar um pouco do Sirius nesse capítulo... hahahaha**

**XxX**

**Capítulo 3**

A noite das meninas foi passada de forma mais prática do que a dos meninos. Embora elas tivessem colocado a fofoca em dia o foco principal foi revelar uma Lily Evans que Hogwarts nunca tinha visto. Sendo assim, a manhã de dois de setembro começou da seguinte forma...

James Potter, o Monitor-Chefe e Capitão do time de quadribol estava com seus fiéis escudeiros: Remus Lupin, Sirius Black e Peter Pettigrew tomando o delicioso café da manhã servido na escola quando um burburinho começou na entrada do salão.

James, sendo a alma arrogante que era, não se incomodou em ver o que era. Ja Remus, sempre o observador, levantou a cabeça e acabou engasgando com o próprio suco.

-Você tá bem, Aluado? –Peter perguntou preocupado, dando tapas nas costas do amigo.

Em meio às tossidas, Remus apenas conseguiu apontar para a porta.

-Merlin amado! –Peter exclamou ao ver o que chocara Remus.

Isso foi o bastante para que Sirius e James finalmente resolvessem olhar para a entrada. Felizmente Pontas não tinha nada na boca, porque se tivesse provavelmente teria morrido engasgado.

La vinha Lily entre suas amigas, mas aquela não era a Lily de todos os dias. Não mesmo. Essa Lily usava a saia do uniforme mais curta e a camisa mais justa, tinha os cabelos arrumados e o rosto maquiado com classe. Se antes James já a achara bonita, agora ele estava a um passo de se humilhar caindo de joelhos e implorando para casar-se com ela.

-O que elas fizeram com a Evans? –Sirius perguntou – Amarraram e torturaram?

James ainda estava chocado demais para formar uma frase coerente. Será que a ruiva sempre tivera pernas tão maravilhosas? Ele não se lembrava de ter visto tanto delas em algum outro momento.

-Ei, Verona! –Sirius chamou quando a morena passou por eles – Você está ótima hoje.

-Me diz alguma coisa que eu não sei, Six. –ela provocou.

-Você ficaria melhor ainda na minha cama. –ele jogou de volta, fazendo dois primeiranistas ali perto corarem.

Verona jogou a cabeça para trás e riu, mas continuou andando com as amigas.

-Patético Black. – James falou rindo – Tá ai uma menina que você não vai pegar nunca.

Sirius estreitou os olhos e fuzilou o amigo com o olhar.

-Eu tenho muito mais chances com a Verona do que você com a Evans. –ele declarou.

-Eu acho que vocês dois têm problemas. –Remus falou.

-Ei, eu ouvi algumas meninas trouxas usando um termo que define perfeitamente o que o Sirius tem com a Verona. –Peter falou com seriedade.

-O que é? Nada? –James provocou de novo.

-Não. É Friendzone. – diante dos olhares confusos dos amigos Peter explicou – Quer dizer que ele quer pegar a menina, mas ela já o classificou como "amigo". Ele tá preso nessa classificação, e pelo que as meninas estavam falando é praticamente impossível sair de lá.

James e Remus explodiram em risadas, enquanto Sirius não parecia nada feliz com essa história.

-Eu vou mostrar que vocês estão errados. –ele declarou irritado, levantando-se e indo em direção as meninas.

-Não sei por que ele insiste tanto. – Peter falou, sinceramente confuso.

-Porque ela é a única menina em Hogwarts, fora minha Lily, que nunca deu bola para ele. –James falou.

-Eu acho que seja um pouco mais que isso. –Remus falou – Ela é muito parecida com ele em vários aspectos e eles se dão bem. – ele deu de ombros – E também tem o fato de que ela é gostosa pra caramba.

Os outros dois concordaram.

XxX

Sirius respirou fundo e puxou todo seu charme para si. Esse negócio de friendzone era ridículo. Tudo bem que ele e Verona eram grandes amigos e tal, mas isso não queria dizer que estava em algum tipo de limbo, zona ou qualquer coisa assim. Verona só precisava de um tempo para ver que os dois seriam ótimos juntos. Ignorando todos os outros seis anos que ela já tivera para pensar...

Se alguém entendia os problemas familiares de Sirius esse alguém era Verona. Sua mãe viera de uma família muito tradicional de sangue-puros e seu pai era nascido trouxa. De acordo com a história que a morena contava o romance dos dois tinha sido meio que uma "rebelião" da parte de sua mãe, só que ela nunca esperara ficar grávida. Seus pais, que eram puristas, ficaram furiosos com a filha por manchar o sangue da família e a deserdaram, dando um choque de realidade nada bem vindo à filha mimada. Verona dizia não entender porque a mãe não abortara de uma vez, mas o fato era que tão logo tivera o bebê abandonara o marido e a criança e voltara correndo para a casa dos pais. Verona nunca vira a mãe, a não ser em fotos. A avó conhecera por acaso e era um dia que preferia não lembrar. O pai de Verona era ótimo e cuidava dela com amor, mas faltava algo.

Sirius sabia o bastante de famílias disfuncionais para entender que o amor de uma pessoa não compensava o fato de todas as outras te odiarem. Verona ainda tinha o pai, ele nem isso tinha.

-Olá, senhoritas. –falou fazendo uma curvatura charmosa.

Verona riu enquanto as amigas reviraram os olhos.

-Cansou de ficar com os meninos, Black? –ela brincou.

-A companhia aqui tá bem mais interessante. – ele piscou para ela – Além do mais... Eu precisava ver mais de perto. – virou os olhos para Lily - Você está um espetáculo, Evans. Se o Pontas já não tivesse marcado território eu estaria investindo.

Lily jogou um olhar furioso para o maroto.

-O seu amigo não marcou nada! – retrucou irritada.

Sirius deu de ombros de forma relaxada.

-Ah é? Pergunta para todos os homens dessa escola se ele não marcou. Talvez você tenha sorte com um primeiranista, se você quiser virar papa-anjo. –jogou um olhar divertido para Lily.

A monitora resolveu ignora-lo. Para Sirius era até bom, porque tinha ido ali focar em Verona.

Correndo o risco de parecer um idiota, Sirius tinha que admitir: toda vez que olhava para Verona sentia um solavanco no estomago. Era incrível o quão bonita ela era. Muitas pessoas achavam Agnessa e Iolanta mais bonitas no sentido clássico, considerando Verona mais "gostosa", mas para Sirius não havia uma menina nessa escola que batesse a morena. Talvez porque ela não fosse exatamente uma menina, era muito mais mulher. Se ele fosse descrever tudo o que adorava nela provavelmente passaria o dia ali. E, ao contrário do que os amigos pensavam, não era o corpo dela. Apesar de que ele seria o primeiro a admitir que os peitos dela eram incríveis. Mas era mais que isso! Era o cabelo comprido e castanho, que tinha mechas douradas quando batia o sol, era a boca maravilhosa que ela tinha e que ficava ainda mais linda quando sorria, seus os olhos que eram uma mistura incrível de verde e dourado, era o jeito que ela falava seu nome...

Sirius balançou a cabeça. Estava ficando um imbecil romântico como James. E todo mundo sabia que daquele mato não ia sair coelho nenhum. Muito menos o coelho ruivo que o amigo queria.

-Ocupada hoje, Verona? –ele perguntou jogando um sorriso para a morena.

Agnessa deu uma risada de escárnio, como se já soubesse aonde aquela pergunta queria chegar.

- Alguns de nós fazem lição de casa, sabia, Black? –ela provocou de volta.

-Esquece a lição de casa. Vamos dar uma voltinha na torre de astronomia. –falou arqueando as sobrancelhas de forma sugestiva.

Lily e Iolanta trocaram olhares que demonstravam sua opinião a respeito da cena toda.

-Ah Six... –Verona suspirou – Eu adoraria dar uma volta, mas eu to naqueles dias e praticamente jorrando que nem um fonte. Sem contar a cólica.

Celina engasgou com seu suco, enquanto as outras tentavam segurar as gargalhadas. Sirius só parecia chocado.

-Ai, Sirius, desculpa! –Verona pediu rindo – É que você é um amigo tão bom que eu até esqueço que você é homem.

Com essa frase, Celina começou a ficar roxa e Iolanta deve que dar um tapa nas costas dela.

-Tudo bem, Vê. –Sirius falou, em estado quase catatônico – A gente se fala depois. –ele se levantou e foi em direção à saída.

-Será que ele tá bem? –Verona perguntou preocupada.

Celina quase desmaiou de falta de ar.

XxX

Os outros Marotos estavam tentando enlouquecidamente dar apoio moral a Sirius sem dar muita risada. Não estava sendo fácil. Não tinham ouvido o que Verona falara, mas pela cara do amigo devia ter sido ótimo. E totalmente "friendzone".

Grande palavra, James decidiu, expressava bem como as coisas iam com Sirius. Mas tinha que confessar que entre não ter nada com Lily e estar na friendzone... Bom, era patético a esse ponto.

Nunca imaginara que Dumbledore daria o cargo de Monitor-Chefe para ele. Capitão do time de quadribol sim, porque, sem falsa modéstia, James era o melhor, mas Monitor-Chefe tinha sido uma grande surpresa, para ser sincero ainda nem acreditava direito. Estava esperando seus amigos saírem de algum canto a qualquer momento dando risada e o chamando de idiota por ter acreditado. Será que eles podiam fazer isso depois que ele passasse uma noite sozinho com Lily?

Quando recebeu a notícia de que seria Monitor-Chefe (e depois de interrogar a casa inteira pra ter certeza de que ninguém estava armando uma pra cima dele) James refletiu muito sobre tudo. No primeiro momento houve uma certa revolta, odiava monitores, principalmente os superiores, porque não faziam anda além de estragar a diversão dos outros. Depois veio a ansiedade: como ia coordenar isso com quadribol? Seu time não podia ser prejudicado por uma besteira dessas. Dai a insegurança: será que ele tinha capacidade para ser Monitor-Chefe sem nunca ter sido monitor antes? Claro que essa passou logo, porque se tinha uma coisa que James tinha de sobra era confiança. Ficaram muitas dúvidas correndo em sua cabeça e, como os amigos não paravam de zoa-lo, estava difícil entender o que realmente sentia com a notícia. Aí veio uma certeza: Lily seria a monitora-chefe! Era impossível ser qualquer outra pessoa. Ele teria a chance de...

De que? De faze-la odiá-lo ainda mais? Merlin, isso era ridículo.

_Ele era ridículo._

Ele tinha ficado, supostamente, tão chato que Sirius declarara que ia chamar Verona para discutir a situação com eles. Claro que isso provavelmente era só uma desculpa de Almofadinhas para ver a morena.

Verona, com toda a doçura que lhe era característica, mandou James calar a boca e virar homem. Falou que sabia que ele faria um bom trabalho e prometeu conversar com Lily.

Esse tempo que teve foi bom para refletir e se acalmar. Também formara um plano: não ia mais ser um babaca, ia mostrar a Lily aquele lado que só os amigos viam, o lado que, embora ainda fosse arrogante, não era o de um completo imbecil.

Por isso, no fim do dia, quando foi encontrar-se com Lily no dormitório dos monitores teve uma séria conversa consigo mesmo. Mentalmente, para ninguém achar que ele era muito louco. Ia agir como um estudante maduro, um rapaz de respeito, o Monitor-Chefe que...

Tudo isso foi pelo ralo quando entrou na sala comunal do novo dormitório e deparou-se com Lily parcialmente debruçada sobre a mesa, olhando sabe Merlin o que. Graças aos anjos ela não estava de costas para ele, porque provavelmente não teria sobrevivido a visão dela com aquela saia.

Mesmo assim, só o perfil, já o estava matando.

Depois de todo o tempo que passara praticamente perseguindo Lily, tinha suas partes preferidas nela decoradas. Começava dos olhos, claro, passando pelo nariz levemente arrebitado. O cabelo dela estava preso num coque bagunçado, o que deixava um único cacho caindo sobre o pescoço dela. James amava esse cacho. E, logicamente, dai vinha a blusa colada, a saia curta... Até os pés descalços dela eram lindos.

_Ele era patético._

-Nossa, Lily, assim você acaba comigo. –se viu falando antes que conseguisse segurar a língua.

A ruiva virou a cabeça para encara-lo e arqueou uma sobrancelha. Incrível como um gesto tão simples era tão expressivo nela.

James respirou fundo. Ok, já tinha falado merda, mas agora tinha que levar na brincadeira, deixar de um jeito leve. Não queria Lily pensando que ele ia voltar a assedia-la diariamente.

-Ei, eu sou só um rapaz inocente! –ele falou, fazendo sua melhor expressão de inocência – O que eu posso fazer se você está aí, toda linda?

James viu, no mais completo fascínio, um sorriso começar a surgir de forma relutante no rosto de Lily, como se ela estivesse lutando contra. Até que finalmente o sorriso venceu e surgiu reluzente no rosto dela.

-Você é terrível. –ela declarou revirando os olhos.

-Eu sou sincero, o que é completamente diferente. –James provocou sorrindo.

Lily bufou e virou-se de novo para o que lia antes, mas James viu o sorriso. _Ah! Vitória!_

-O que você está fazendo? –ele perguntou aproximando-se com cuidado. Parou ao lado dela, mas não muito próximo, para não dar a impressão de que estava cercando-a.

-Pensando em como organizar as rondas. –ela falou de forma distraída, sem tirar os olhos do pergaminho – Precisamos apresentar isso amanhã para McGonagall.

James esticou a cabeça para olhar melhor.

-E eu pensando que como monitores-chefes nós poderíamos deixar tudo para os outros e relaxar. –ele falou de novo, então se xingou, porque sabia que ela ia levar para o lado errado.

Mais uma vez, para sua surpresa, Lily deu uma risada baixa.

-Não, não podemos. Nós temos que fazer mais que todo mundo. –ela falou, então olhou para ele – Algum problema com isso?

Merlin, os olhos dela eram mais que lindos.

-Nenhum. –ele falou, embora sentisse sua garganta seca – Você está realmente bonita hoje, Lily.

O rosto de Lily ficou repentinamente vermelho, mas James não se arrependeu de ter falado a verdade. Tudo bem, podia querer se relacionar melhor com Lily, mas não queria que ela achasse que tinha desistido dela. Embora fosse aceitar ser só amigo se fosse o que a ruiva realmente quisesse não ia deixar dúvidas de que não era só isso que queria.

-Obrigada. –ela murmurou sem graça, mas ele viu o sorriso!

-OK. –ele respirou fundo – Vamos ver essas rondas.

XxX

Lily estava chocada. Com a ajuda de James resolvera a questão das rondas em 20 minutos. _20 minutos!_ Muito mais rápido do que achara que seria necessário.

Sentiu-se um pouco culpada porque começara a fazer o roteiro sozinha, já que tivera certeza de que James não ia ajuda-la. No fim, ele fora super prestativo e atencioso e eles terminaram rápido.

Ela tinha aquela pontinha de dúvida e desconfiança da qual não conseguia se livrar. Anos achando que James era um babaca não iam desaparecer num passe de mágica, por mais que tivesse prometido as amigas que daria a ele uma chance. Mas até que ele estava sendo legal...

Não tinha esquecido os comentários que ele fizera há pouco, mas comparando com coisas que tinha ouvido dele antes, que supostamente eram declarações, estava bom. Mesmo porque que garota não gostava de saber que era considerada bonita? E, apesar dos pesares, James sempre fora sincero nos elogios, mesmo quando exagerava na dose. Uma vez, no quinto ano, chegara a fazer uma poesia para o nariz dela. Celina achou a coisa mais linda do mundo e suspirou por dias, enquanto Agnessa ameaçou vomitar durante a declamação. Lily nunca mais viu seu nariz do mesmo jeito.

Mas ia ficar de olho, só por via das dúvidas. Se James começasse aquela chatice de chama-la para sair o tempo todo ia arrepender-se amargamente.

-Então... –ele falou quando ela terminou de guardar o pergaminho – O que foi que a Verona falou para o Sirius na mesa do café da manhã?

Só a memória da conversa fez Lily cair na risada. Ela explicou ao maroto que, ao fim do conto, estava rindo tanto quanto ela.

-Coitado do Sirius. –James falou com simpatia – Às vezes eu me pergunto se ela faz de propósito.

-Não é. –Lily falou sorrindo – Ela acha que eles são só amigos e que o Sirius dá em cima dela pra brincar.

-Por que vocês não explicam para ela que não é o caso? –o moreno quis saber.

-A gente já pensou na possibilidade. –Lily admitiu – Mas Agnessa acha que devíamos deixar os dois se virarem e ver no que dá. Ver se ele cria coragem pra ser mais direto.

-E no meio tempo vocês se divertem horrores as custas dele. –James acusou sorrindo.

-Mais ou menos isso.

Os dois compartilharam um sorriso. James limpou a garganta e sorriu levemente.

-É a primeira vez que a gente conversa sem brigar. –ele falou sem graça.

Lily pareceu surpresa por um segundo, então também sorriu.

-Na verdade é a segunda. –ela falou – Nós não brigamos no trem.

James não tinha pensado nisso. Ainda mal acreditava que a conversa do trem não tinha sido um delírio seu.

-Se a gente continuar nesse ritmo logo seremos melhores amigos e vamos pintar a unha um do outro. –James falou revirando o pulso e fazendo Lily rir.

-Até parece que você quer ser meu amigo. –ela falou.

-Não mesmo. –ele respondeu honestamente – Eu queria ser mais. Mas eu aceito sua amizade, se for a única coisa que você puder me oferecer.

Lily olhou chocada para James, sem saber o que falar. As palavras travaram em sua garganta e ela só conseguia olhar para ele. O maroto corou levemente.

-Hum... Bom... –ele passou as mãos repetidamente pelo cabelo – Eu preciso... Falar com os meninos. –declarou um pouco alto demais – Tchau!

E antes que Lily se recuperasse ele já tinha sumido dali.

XxX

James cruzou o retrato para a sala comunal Grifinória quase que correndo. Uma coisa era deixar Lily sabendo que ainda era interessado nela, outra era fazer papel de idiota fazendo uma declaração de devoção. Talvez devesse cortar os próprios pulsos e acabar com seu sofrimento.

Deu dois passos dentro da sala e viu Agnessa jogada em uma das poltronas, as pernas sobre um dos braços e a cabeça no outro. Até desse jeito pouco refinado ela colocava a maioria das meninas da escola no chinelo. Sem contar que o short jeans e a regata que ela usava provavelmente custavam mais que uma vassoura nova.

-Ei Agnessa! –chamou.

A loira levantou a cabeça e quando viu James vindo em sua direção levantou-se da poltrona.

-Esse vai ser o ano que você vai aceitar minha proposta? –ele quis saber.

A loira abriu um sorriso sedutor e jogou os braços em volta do pescoço do maroto.

-A de deixar essa vida mundana para lá e ser a mãe dos seus mini-Potters? –ela perguntou de forma sedutora.

-Hum... Não. –James respondeu com cuidado – A de entrar pro time de quadribol.

Agnessa revirou os olhos e se afastou do maroto.

-Nem pensar. –declarou.

-Ah qual é, Agnessa! –James protestou – Nós seríamos imbatíveis com você no time! Você é uma das melhores artilheiras que eu já vi.

-Me diz uma coisa que eu não sei. -a loira pediu analisando as próprias unhas.

O ego dela era impressionante, James tinha que admitir. Conseguia bater de frente com o dele e de Sirius e vencer.

-Qual é, Agnessa! –James insistiu – Vai ser perfeito! Nós temos a vaga disponível, você tem o talento...

-Eu não quero jogar quadribol no time. –ela falou como se ele fosse lerdo – Eu tenho mais o que fazer da vida.

-Eu faço o que você quiser! –James falou sem pensar direito.

A loira voltou-se para ele na hora, seus olhos com um brilho estranho e James engoliu em seco. Agnessa era uma cobra em pele de leão, a mente dela trabalhava como a de um Sonserino. Não devia ter falado isso.

-Qualquer coisa? –ela desafiou.

E James era orgulhoso demais para voltar atrás.

-Qualquer coisa. –afirmou.

-Eu entro para o time e até participo dos treinos. Com a condição de que...

James prendeu a respiração. Ela não o faria beijar Snape, né? Ou dar um tapa na bunda da professora Minerva... Agnessa adorava apostas e fazer as pessoas fazerem coisas ridículas. Tudo era possível.

-Você vai ficar me devendo um favor. Um grande. –ela falou de forma dramática – Se eu matar alguém você tem que me ajudar a escapar de Azkaban. Se eu quiser explodir a escola você tem que acender o pavio. Se eu engravidar e não souber de quem você tem que assumir.

-Hum, essa última não, por favor. Seria difícil casar com a Lily desse jeito. –ele pediu.

Agnessa revirou os olhos.

-É só um exemplo, Potter. –ela falou impaciente – Você vai me dever um grande favor. Tem certeza que quer fazer isso?

James engoliu em seco.

-Hum... Sim?-respondeu hesitante.

-Ok, capitão. –ela deu de ombros – Te vejo no primeiro treino. –e foi embora.

-Essa menina... –James falou para si mesmo – Tem sérios problemas.

XxX

Agnessa subiu as escadas para o dormitório feminino cantarolando Joan Jett. Ela tinha grandes planos para esse ano. Claro que nenhum envolvia jogar quadribol, mas ela podia se adaptar. Agora que James estava lhe devendo tudo seria mais fácil. Mas uma coisa de cada vez. Tinha a leve impressão de que Lily não ia precisar de sua ajuda. Verona definitivamente ia e Celina também. Ainda estava decidindo se seria uma boa amiga para Iolanta ou se só ia zoar a meio metro quando entrou no seu quarto e...

-Pelo amor de Deus! O que você está fazendo?

-Sh. É difícil me concentrar nessa posição. –Celina respondeu sem abrir os olhos.

Agnessa tentou respirar fundo e acessar a coisa toda de forma calma. La estava Celina, usando um turbante azul turquesa (sim, um turbante de verdade), um short de ginastica bem curto e apertado e um top. Claro que, apesar do turbante, o problema não era esse. Ela estava em alguma posição estranha. Era até difícil de explicar. Celina estava em posição de quem está sentado, mas sem cadeira alguma, o que queria dizer que a perna dela devia estar doendo pra caramba. E sim, uma perna só estava apoiada no chão, porque a outra estava enrolada na de apoio de um jeito muito esquisito, que fazia parecer que ela não tinha ossos. Os braços também estavam enrolados um no outro e as mãos dela estavam unidas palma a palma em frente ao seu rosto.

-Sério, Celina, você está me assustando. O que é isso?

A ruiva suspirou entediada e desmanchou a posição lentamente.

-Essa é a posição Garurasana, do Bikram Yoga. –ela esclareceu ficando totalmente reta – Ela melhora a flexibilidade de vários pontos do corpo e dá força aos músculos. Além de ajudar a circular o sangue nos rins e aumentar a energia e o controle sexual.

-A não ser que você esteja com intenções de fazer alguma coisa sexual eu não vejo a utilidade. –Agnessa declarou jogando-se em sua cama.

Celina ignorou-a, declarou para o nada "Pada-Hastasa" e abaixou o tronco, abraçando os joelhos.

-Sério, você é mega flexível... –Agnessa comentou – Os caras iam pirar nisso.

-Não é meu foco. –foi a resposta abafada.

Claro que não.

Celina estava fazendo uma posição que chamara de Sasangasana, que consistia basicamente de se fazer passar por um ovo no chão, quando Iolanta entrou no quarto. A outra garota olhou para a amiga, deu de ombros e foi sentar-se na cama com Agnessa.

-Eu deveria perguntar?

-Não. –foi a resposta da loira – Deixa ela. Alguma novidade na monitoria?

-Ainda não. –ela respondeu espreguiçando – Lily vai entregar os horários para patrulha amanhã. Espero não pegar nenhum Sonserino.

-Você devia fazer rondas com o Diggory e se resolver com ele de uma vez por todas. –Agnessa falou com um sorriso maldoso.

Iolanta jogou um olhar ultrajado a sua amiga.

-Como assim? –exigiu irritada.

-Colega, você não tem como escapar, a não ser que um milagre aconteça. –Agnessa falou de forma prática – O que vai adiantar você ficar se estressando?

Durante as férias de verão os pais de Iolanta a informaram de que ela estava noiva de Amos Diggory. Sem direito a opinião, reclamações ou a pular fora. Era um contrato que existia há anos e não ia ser anulado só porque ela era uma adolescente cheia de vontades. Pobre Iolanta. Se tinha uma coisa que ela nunca fora era mimada. Era sempre tão tranquila e sorridente e cheia de energia...

-Eu não quero casar com aquele babaca! –ela choramingou – Ele é arrogante, chato...

-Lindo de morrer. –Agnessa comentou com descaso.

-E daí? –Iolanta rebateu – Beleza não põe mesa!

-Mas abre o apetite. –a loira retrucou com indiferença.

Iolanta jogou as mãos para o alto em frustração.

-Dá pra você ser mais caridosa com os meus problemas?

-Hum... –Agnessa fingiu pensar – Não.

-Por que você não é Sonserina mesmo? –Iolanta quis saber.

-Sonserina ficou com medo de mim. –ela deu de ombros - Grifinória foi a única corajosa o bastante pra me encarar.

Iolanta jogou um olhar irritado a amiga, que teria sido mais ameaçador se não fosse pela cara de boneca que tinha.

-Ustrasana! –Celina declarou do nada e trocou de posição.

-Ela fala o nome da pose antes de fazer? –Iolanta perguntou confusa.

-Pelo jeito... –Agnessa suspirou – Olha, Io, não é que eu não ligue e não é que eu não ache ridículo. Eu acho um absurdo seus pais poderem te forçar a casar, mas a verdade é que eles podem. Nem o Diggory tem direito a reclamar, que dirá você, uma mulher. –ela falou com sarcasmo direcionado a sociedade sangue-puro – Eu até posso te ajudar a reclamar e amaldiçoar, mas a longo prazo não seria melhor você tentar se entender com ele? Iolanta estava olhando para a amiga em silêncio, mordendo o lábio inferior. Então seus olhos começaram a encher de lágrimas.

-Ah não!- Agnessa falou na hora – Não, não, não! Sem...

Tarde demais. Lágrimas gordas começaram a escorrer pelos olhos da outra e soluços chacoalhavam todo seu corpo.

-Ah Nessa! –ela exclamou jogando os braços em volta do pescoço da amiga e chorando em seu ombro.

-Ah Deus. –Agnessa bufou – Que tal uma ajuda, Celina?

-Eu estou tentando me concentrar aqui... –a outra cantarolou.

-Eu sabia que você tinha um coração generoso e caridoso, Agnessa. –Iolanta falou em meio às lágrimas.

-Menos, pentelha. Bem menos, quase nada. –ela falou.

Iolanta tinha explosões de emoções que não podiam ser normais. Quem mais chorava desse jeito do nada?

Foi bem nessa hora que Alice Cooper entrou no quarto.

-Meninas, vocês...

Ela parou ao ver Celina de turbante e Agnessa com cara de desespero enquanto Iolanta chorava em seu ombro.

-Hum... Deixa pra lá. –saiu e fechou a porta.

**xXx**

**N/A: Reviews, por favor!**

**Ah se jogar no Google voces acham as posições que a Celina tava fazendo... rs**

**B-jão**


End file.
